Cartons are useful for allowing consumers to purchase, transport and store a desired quantity of articles such as soft drinks. For the convenience of the consumer, some cartons have dispensers which allow the articles to be removed one at a time while continuing to encase the remaining articles. A portion of the carton is torn out to form an opening from which articles may be dispensed.
Unfortunately, more than one article is often dispensed at a time through the opening which leads to many of the articles being dispensed onto the floor. This is because the articles to remain within the opened carton are not sufficiently restrained by the carton.
For example, there are typically multiple rows or tiers of articles, one above the other, carried within the carton. Once the endmost article of a lower row of articles is removed from the carton through the dispenser, another article from the upper row of articles unexpectedly falls forward and out through the dispenser. Therefore, there is a need for a carton having an improved dispenser that facilitates easy access to the endmost article in the lower row of articles while also sufficiently restraining the articles in the upper row until it is desirable to dispense articles from the upper row.